First Born
by Charmed Seer
Summary: The story of Henry Jr., the son of a witch, who was never given powers. But now...he suddenly has. Join him as he begins his new life as a witch...
1. Welcome Home

**This is a story I had planned for a while, but I never got around to working on it. I hope you like it, for it is the first Chapter of First Born! Please review if you have the chance, for the reviews are the thing that keeps me going. This will hopefully be a fun ride for you as it will be for me. It will be a while until the plot thickens, but please bare with me until we get to the good stuff. I am using small chapters so I can get to you all easier, and not make long lengthy episodes that take forever to release. Please enjoy!**

"_Welcome Home_"

Henry pulled himself out of the small yellow taxi that was pulled a little too far from the curb. The pounding rain on the roof of the car subsided as he exited. Grabbing from his back pocket, a small black wallet was in his palm. Taking out two twenty dollar bills, Henry handed it to the dark man in the cab; his face seemed concealed by the darkness he created for himself. Henry didn't say anything as he grabbed his messenger bag from the seat of the cab, and watched as it drove away quickly. The rain began to quickly drench his long dark hair. Pulling the loose strands behind his ear, he looked to the white country house in front of him.

The house was just as he remembered it. The panels still faded white slightly, but were probably painted since the last time he was here. The white and yellow flowers seemed to have bloomed due to the rainy weather that San Francisco was experiencing this time of year. The brick fireplace was on the left side of the house, and had no smoke coming from the top, which it normally did on a day like this. The driveway had two cars, a black Suburban that had a railing since being so high up. Henry Senior was named Captain of his parole station in downtown San Francisco about 6 years ago, giving them enough money to afford a new car. His mother's light green Bug sat right beside the large automobile which seemed to pail in comparison to the large car next to it. Paige Matthews had never wanted to be rid of her 'hip' car, so it stayed…

Walking up the many small stone steps up to the front door, Henry mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He had not come back from New York in four years, only phone calls, postcards, and letters were ever sent back to his parents. He was never welcomed as a real family member, due to the powers he lacked. His mother always favored his sisters over him, only because they had the Halliwell legacy, the power of the Warren Line. His sisters were trained, taken care of more, and was often given the more lenient hand from his mother.

Henry sighed as he reached the top step of the Mitchell-Matthews Home. He pulled a hand through his wet hair as water dripped from the ends. Reaching a hand out he tapped twice at the off-white wooden door, with an extravagant picture of a celtic knot, the triquetra, made of glass, in the center of the door. He listened as heavy footsteps came running from the stairs and heard a jiggle of the door handle. Just as the door creaped open, he said to himself, "Welcome Home…"

**XXX**


	2. A Reunion To Remember

"_A Reunion To Remember_"

Henry Jr. watched closely as the door began to open. "Welcome Home…" he sighed as he watched the door completely open, and a petite woman with a small pale face looked to him. Her face brightened in mere seconds as she stared at Henry. "Henry! You're home!" she cried and she leaped into his arms, smiling brightly at him. She leaped back quickly at the coldness of his clothes. "Sorry Pandora, didn't mean to get you wet like that." Henry replied half grinning. "Oh doesn't matter. I am just glad your home!" Pandora said laughing. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the house.

Henry looked around and felt the warm air fill him as he took in the surroundings he once called home. The pictures on the walls made him smile. The family portrait taken before he left still hung in the entry hall of the home. He was so young looking. Fresh out of high school, his hair was short, but still in the style he had his long hair combed now. His twin sisters Pandora and Paulina looked back at him with a sweet smile that probably made any man drool over them. His mother's slightly grayed hair was curled and brushed perfectly the way she had it everyday, yet her face showed her age truly. Her lips were pulled into a tight smile, and her eyes seemed to be sorrowful, almost heartbreaking now seeing it after being gone for so long. His father looked as cheerful as ever. He was dressed nicely in his black coat and tie, baby blue button up shirt, holding a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder.

Henry looked away from the picture reluctantly as Pandora pulled on his forearm. "Come on Henry, you have to see Mom and Paulina!" she exclaimed excitedly. Henry smiled again, and followed her up the wide staircase at the end of the entry hall. The walls were covered in decorative paintings of roses, and fields, at the top of the stairs was a picture of his mother in the middle, and his Aunt Piper to the left, and his Aunt Phoebe on the right. The picture was taken 25 years ago, the day his mother found out she was pregnant with him. He liked this picture, mostly because it was the only picture that his mother was smiling with him inside her.

Getting to the top of the stairs, he turned right to see a door shut and loud crashing noises coming from the inside. He heard his sister knock once and enter. Henry knew what room this was…the Witch Room, the room that most witches used as a sacred space to practice and learn their craft, but his mother, used it as a training room for Pandora and Paulina, to exercise their powers from demonic attack and to enhance their abilities. As he entered, still dripping from the rain outside, he looked to see Paulina on her back looking up to the woman the three knew as Mom.

Paige Matthews looked at Henry with a surprised look on her face. Her face turned from concentrated to a large smile that spread from ear to ear. This scared Henry for a moment, for his mother had never expressed this sort of affection before. Paige ran to her son and held him close to her chest. Though Henry was much taller than his mother, she still held him like he was a small boy who had skinned his leg.

"My boy is finally home." Paige said softly in Henry's ear. He closed his eyes in comfort, allowing his muscles to relax as he let his mother's touch to keep him close.

"Hi Mom," Henry said pulling up from the embrace. "My god, your all wet, Pandora, grab him some fresh clothes from his room will you?" she asked looking to the side of Henry. "Mom, it's okay, I was going to go there anyways." Henry said looking to Pandora to stop her as she was about to exit the room. Henry looked back to his mother as she continued to keep her brightened smile. A flash of light came from outside, a few seconds later hearing the thunder. "Man, what is with that storm?" Paulina said looking at each person in the room. "It's only the weather dear, though I have taught you a lot about the supernatural, doesn't mean _everything_ is supernatural." Paige explained, making Henry and Pandora chuckle under their breath.

"Hey, just because your older than me, doesn't mean you have to be Mr. Chuckles." Paulina said coming to her brother. She pulled herself up from the hard wood floor, and pulled her brother into another hold. Henry had never felt so much love before. The fear he felt before entering the house seemed to melt away, his family was here, and they missed him. And in a way, he had missed them too, why else would he come back from the other side of the country to come back home?

"Well, go get changed, and come down for dinner, your father will be home in about 20 minutes." Paige explained, as she picked up his drenched messenger back, and he put it on his arm. "Thanks." Henry said and began to walk out of the Witch Room.

Before passing, he noticed the deep blue tome sitting on the table by a large blackened cauldron. The Matthews Book of Shadows always interested the first born. The symbol on the cover was the most significant to him, the triquetra. The sisters after deciding to part their seperate ways, and the end of the Charmed Destiny. They created two copies of the Book, one to go to Phoebe, and the other to Paige, each having the triquetra to remind them of their old destiny. Henry stroked the cover before walking out of the incensed room, and closed the door. He walked down the hall into the large room, though all the rooms in the house were large, compared to his sisters, his was the largest, only by inches, he closed the door, and smiled, this was a reunion to remember.

**XXX**


	3. Cousin Calling

"_Cousin Calling_"

Henry shut the door to his room, and turned around. The dark emerald walls kept the room dark while the curtains were kept closed. He walked to the large window and pulled the golden brown curtains away. The light poured in the room, lighting every part of the bedroom up. The space was kept tidier than he thought it would be. His bed was made so tight that he could bounce a coin off the bed. He was tempted, but he continued to his bag. Placing the wet bag on the rotation chair, he opened it and started to pull his clothes out. They seemed to be wet as well as he pulled even his socks out of the secret compartment he had made on the trip, knowing how the weather would be.

Wandering to the large chest and drawers, he found that he had new boxers, in assorted colors, and at least 10 pairs of socks. He smiled and shook his head. He pulled off his extremely wet socks and placed them in the woven basket he used as a hamper. Walking to his closet, he pulled over the sliding door with a poster of the Beatles going past him. His room was exactly how he left it, which surprised him due to his mother wanting to be spotless, and a layer of dust was no good. _Probably picked it up from Aunt Piper_. He thought himself as he laughed and pulled a pair of dark jeans, and a plain t-shirt from the rod.

Taking the rest of his wet clothes off, he pulled on the warm clothes that he got, and slid his tight jeans on putting on his socks as well. Just before he pulled his shirt over his head, he heard a buzz, with the song "Misery" by Good Charlotte playing from his phone. He smiled his half smile and grabbed his phone from his bag.

"Hello?" Henry asked with a devilish look. "_Yo cousin,_" a familiar voice said through the receiver. "Hey Chris," Henry said sitting on his bed. He balanced the phone on his bare shoulder while he pulled his arms through his t-shirt. "_So, you got home alright?_" Chris asked, music seemed to be muffled in the background. "Yeah, I just got back actually, where are you at?" Henry asked pulling the shirt over his head, and pulling it tight around his torso, his muscled body seemed to show off in the shirt he had picked. "_P3, my mom needed someone to cover for the barman tonight, so I volunteered._" Chris explained. "Well that's good, my mom is like…totally nice to me, it's weird, but I like it." Henry said with a laugh. On the other end, he could hear a muffled laughter, and Chris answered. "_Your Mom has been psyched that you have been coming home for weeks._" Chris said.

Henry liked the thought of this now. His mother was excited to see _him_. She had never shown any interest in him before, but now…it seemed too good to be true. He grinned broadly into the phone, and responded. "Well, that's great news." Henry said almost slapping himself at the comment he made "_Alright, alright, when we gonna hang out?_" Chris asked as more activity was heard from his end. "Soon, very soon." Henry said looking in the mirror behind his door.

He took a towel from the desk next to him, and dried his hair. "I'll talk to you later okay?" Henry asked seeing his hair completely messy and sticking up in random areas. "_Yeah sure, go mingle with the family._" Chris said smiling, before Henry could answer the line went dead, and Henry closed his phone and placed it back on his desk. He brushed his long hair into perfection, a trait he picked up from his mother, before hearing, "Henry! Dinner's ready!" He smiled, the whole conversation with Chris gave new light to his mother, he was actually excited to come to dinner, all thanks to his cousin calling.

**XXX**


	4. The Secret

**A/N: Okay, so this is the beginning of the plot really, so I hope you all enjoy and get a kick out of what's going to happen. Please review!**

"_The Secret_"

After the delicious hot roast beef, on the stormy night, The Matthews-Mitchell family did what they did after every meal; they met in the living room for some TV. Henry watched the screen as they settled on the News for a few minutes. The reporter was telling a story about kidnappings in the Bay Area.

"_An epidemic has occurred here in the state of California. Within the past four and half months, record reports of missing people have sky rocketed. There has never been anything like this before. There are no connections between the victims. Victims range from 26 to 72 to 4 years old. The police seem to have no leads and no way to track these people. Last night, 35 year old, Tessa Reynolds was last seen at her job at The Chronicle newspaper here in San Francisco. As we have previously said, no leads are found on any victims. So please, if you know anything, or witnessed something peculiar, please call the number listed below…_" the newswoman stated, and the TV went blank. Henry turned quickly to see Henry Sr. holding the remote. "Enough of this tonight." He said with a sigh. "This is so weird…" Paulina said holding her knees to her chest on the floor. She looked to her mother with weary eyes. "You think it could be supernatural?" she asked, and as she did, Pandora turned her head who was sitting at Paige's feet. "Maybe, if it is, then we need all of us together…" Paige said looking to Henry Sr. and then glanced quickly as Henry Jr. before staring her husband down.

Henry Sr. inhaled deeply and looked to his daughters. "Girls, can you please go to your room? Your mother and I need to speak to Henry alone." Henry Sr. said knowing the girls would not be that obedient. "If I hear you were eavesdropping, then you guys can find some other way to go on your shopping spree on Friday." He added. The girls looked to one another in a frightened expression and quickly left and Henry Jr. heard many stumbling feet going up the stairs.

Henry Jr. chuckled slightly and turned to his parents. They looked both disturbed, and unsure, struggling on how to word what they needed to tell him. "Oh god, am I adopted?" Henry Jr. asked, a little too nervously. He was afraid that something like this would happen, no wonder he was treated differently…

"Of course not!" Paige yelled, then sat back realizing she reacted a little too strongly. Henry Jr. relaxed once more, and stared at the two of them now more confused than ever. "Then what is it?" he asked looking from both his mother to his father.

"You see…" Paige started, Henry Sr. bowing his head, and refusing to look at either Paige or his son. "When you were born, we thought that you were such a blessing to us, and you still are, after so long of me being a Charmed One, and thinking of never having a child, I never even thought of myself as a mom, I just thought of being Super Aunt, and that was it, but once I carried you, gave birth, I saw me being a mom was no mistake, it was my destiny." Paige smiled.

"But you began to display…your powers." Henry Sr. said, finally speaking, startling both Paige and Henry Jr., making them jump slightly. "Your powers were becoming too powerful, the first child born of a witch and whitelighter was not something that came everyday." He continued. "Your powers became too much. Once you turned four, your mother and I came to an agreement." Henry Sr. explained. He finally looked up to his son; Henry Jr. looked astonished, speechless.

He had powers; he was like his sisters, and his mother. Something he thought was never possible. He thought that there was something wrong with him, but, then the next thought came to mind. "Then what happened to them?" he asked.

"Well, a few days after you turned four, we saw that your control of your powers was improving, but you mother was not able to cover up for your magical exposure much longer. So we agreed to have your powers stripped, until we thought you were ready. Then your sisters came along, and we knew how to handle children with magical abilities then. But…I wanted a child non magical like me, so that I could be the one they would run to with problems, not always so magical…" Henry Sr. explained staring at his son with weary eyes. Tears began to stream down from his eyes. Henry Jr. heard muffles coming from behind his father, and he noticed his mother was crying as well.

"So…you stripped my powers, because you wanted someone to be normal?" Henry said looking to his father. He didn't know what to feel, angry, or feel pity for his father. He understood both sides, but he decided that unleashing his wrath was not going to go anywhere with his already broken down father. "Well, you said when I was ready that I could receive my powers, so unstrip them." Henry Jr. said standing looking to his mother. Paige made a small grin and rose with him. "Then let's go to the Witch Room." Paige said and held her sons hand, and lead him up the stairs. Henry Sr. bowed his head once more, knowing that the time had come, he was once again alone, in the mortal containments of being non magical. Henry Sr. watched his son and wife walk up the steps of the stairs, and cradled his broad head, and breathed deeply, after 25 years, he had finally told, the secret.

**XXX**


	5. Restored

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the next two chapters of First Born, for it brings out the climax of the plot, which sort of gets it going. Enjoy and please review!**

"_Restored_"

Henry walked up the stairs following his mother up to the Witch Room. Paige opened the narrow door and held it open for Henry to enter. Looking behind him, he could see Paulina and Pandora's heads peeking from their room. Henry smiled at them, but his sisters did not return his smile. He continued inside and watched his mother close the door and turn to him.

"Why are Paulina and Pandora so upset with me?" Henry asked, confusion spread across his face. "They are upset that they are not in on what we were talking about; you know how much of a gossip those girls are." Paige said laughing, her eyes closing from her spread grin. "Yeah, I guess…" Henry said a little disappointed, being away for so many years made him forget. He had secretly hoped they would outgrow some of the childish habits such as gossiping and things similar to the cliché of high school girls.

Paige continued to keep her smile as she pulled the thick Book of Shadows to the stand in the center of the room. Henry recognized the similar set up of the Matthews "Witch Room" to the Halliwell Manor's attic.

Henry spent many weekends at the Halliwell Manor, with Chris and all; he especially liked the Attic, only because that was where he could see magic at its best. His Aunt Piper would use her powers to entertain the children. Henry enjoyed it, and now, he was going to be able to do what everyone had done their entire lives.

Paige flipped the ancient pages open, and concentrated, placing a long strand of her grayed auburn hair behind her ear. Pulling from her beaded necklace, her narrow spectacles which she placed gently on her nose, she gazed at the pages reading. She licked the tip of her forefinger and flipped through a few more pages of the Book, and she tapped the page and looked up to Henry. "Here it is. The reversal spell." Paige smiled.

Henry walked slowly over to his mother and looked at the page before him. In black ink he read "To Unbind The Powers". In what seemed like a celtic knot, decorated the page around the spell and title. He smiled and stroked the page. He looked to Paige quickly and smiled. "Do it." He said, his smile spread from ear to ear.

Paige moved gracefully around the room. She pulled an herb pouch from the table and dropped it into the cauldron; fog began to erupt from the brass bowl. The youngest Charmed One looked to the opposite side of the room, and called, "Candles!"

In shimmering white lights, four white candles disappeared from their spot on the other side of the room on its shelf and appeared once more in a square formation on the table. The candles lit within moments as Paige had lit each candle. She smiled and looked to Henry. "Take my hands." She said, and let her hands lay open, palms up.

Henry kneeled next to her and let his hands fall on top of hers. Henry closed his eyes and listened, Paige began to say the spell without any further delay. "I call upon the ancient powers; to reverse the magic cast on this child, return what was lost under showers, return them now into the wild." Paige chanted.

Henry jerked his eyes open as he heard small jingles floating above his head. He looked upward and watched as dancing white lights hovered above him. Before he could take in the beauty of them all, he watched the lights zoom into his chest. He began to breathe heavily, trying to take in the heat that overwhelmed him with his new powers. Though he did not know what powers he had received or how to control them, he knew that from now on, he was whole, not half of what he knew, but someone who felt…restored.

**XXX**


	6. Kidnapped

"_Kidnapped_"

Chris watched the last of the couples walk up the narrowed staircase of P3 and out the door, feeling the cool air rush in for moments before disappearing behind the shut door again. He took a hand to his forehead and felt the damp sweat come to it. His face twisted into disgust and wiped his wet hand on the legs of his jeans. Pulling a cloth and cleansing spray from underneath the counter, he began to sterilize the long marble surface.

Why did people have to be so messy? Why couldn't they even clean up after themselves? He looked at the booths and tables that were filled to the limit with bottles and cans from the beverages bought. Tonight was crazy, due to the Plain White T's playing that evening. They had reached maximum capacity in about three hours, and the place had smelled of sweat and the air was so stuffy he could barely breathe. But that was the life of a manager wasn't it? Ever since he got on summer break at San Francisco University, he was offered good pay from his mother to be manager, a dollar offer he couldn't refuse.

Chris stared at the mess that lay before him and rested his head on the cool counter. He sighed in enjoyment, and felt his wet hair stick to his forehead, and the perspiration roll down his cheeks to the table. He sat up quickly and wiped his face with a towel by the drink and resumed cleaning of the counter.

Just as he was about to moved on to the opposite side of the bar, he watched a young blonde come from the entrance. She was beautiful, and very attractive. From the way she walked down the staircase, to the perfect complexities of her face, smooth, and satisfying. "Miss, I'm sorry we're closed…" Chris stammered out of his lips. He didn't know what to do with such a beautiful woman coming his way, and of course, look at him, he didn't exactly scream gorgeous at the moment.

She sat on the bar stool, and placed her hands perfectly folded on the countertop. "I was actually looking for you…" the woman said, the scent of her breath let Chris sigh in happiness. He had never met a woman like her before. She seemed too good to be true, something that never came his way.

"Why are you looking for me? I mean, don't get me wrong, you seem…nice, but I don't know who you are." Chris said still stammering. "Oh, how silly of me, I'm Kelly." She said, and let her hand stretch out toward the Charmed Son, and waited for a returning shake. Chris reached out and shook it, her hand was soft and cool. Comforting and innocent, Chris didn't want to release, but he did, and answered, "Chris."

"I know." Kelly said, giggling girlishly. Chris smiled dumb struck, and she leaned over the bar and kissed Chris softly on the lips. So tender, Chris wondered if it really happened. As she leaned back, Chris swayed a little, a stupid grin on his face. Then something caught him off guard. He felt tired, too tired, and without making it to a couch, he collapsed behind the bar, and fell unconscious to the floor, laying peacefully as if in a deep sleep.

Kelly stepped over the bar, her heels clicked on the floor and she pulled from her small hand bag that she had kept under her arm, a small black phone and pressed one button and held it to her ear. In a few seconds she began to speak, "Yeah I got him, get the lab ready in about 20 minutes…" Kelly said, before snapping her phone and looked over her shoulder where a man with short spiked hair came up to her. "Nice work babe," he said and kissed her passionately over the body of Chris Halliwell…

**XXX**


	7. Discovered

"_Discovered_"

Henry's eyes snapped open longing to discover what his powers were. He pulled the covers quickly from his tall body, and skipped out the bedroom door. Tip toeing down the stairs to allow his parents and sisters to sleep, he got to the bottom step and looked at the clock that hung on the right side of the stairs. 7:00 am. He only had slept six hours last night, that much excitement to discover his powers made him nervous.

Henry grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet upon entering the kitchen. He put the cup on the counter and placed his hands firmly on the counter. Why was he not getting his powers? His mother had done the spell hadn't she? Was this all a joke? Henry looked up and stared at the cabinet when something suddenly caught his eye.

A snarling demon stared Henry from the other side of the room. The demon's appearance was almost animal-like. His skin was dark as burnt coal; the sharp teeth that snarled at him resembled a shark's, and his hands…claws that were so sharp that the mere touch could break the skin.

The demon lunged at Henry, his claws in front of him hoping to grasp him in its clutches. Sensing the danger, Henry leaped out of the way, and watched he demon crash into the cabinets, the cacophony of crunching wood more than likely woke up everyone in the house. Henry began to walk backward and stare at the monster before him as he walked toward him not fazed by what just occurred to him.

The demon snarled once more and lunged, but this time he let his teeth be his weapon. Henry, not expecting this attack, stood in place, not moving, and the teeth slashed his bare shoulder. Spitting his flesh to the floor, the demon smiled at Henry, as the young witch fell to the ground in pain. The blood that dripped from the demon's mouth was nothing compared to the blood loss rolling down Henry's arm. The floor began to puddle with crimson liquid, all the witch could do was cry in pain.

Before Henry could react, the demon lifted Henry from the ground and hurled him into the living room. Landing on his back, he crushed the coffee table and he felt sharp pains of broken glass and wood stick into his skin. He cried in agony, and his eyes began to tear from the pain he was feeling. Where was his family?

Looking to his right, he saw a potion bottle that was filled with a light bronze color fluid swirling inside, his mother's handy extra vanquishing potion. He closed his eyes and wished for it to somehow hit his attacker. As he willed this to happen, he heard the fast footsteps of his attacker approach, his steps getting louder when suddenly he opened his eyes and turned his head to the demon. In blue orbs, the small vial was now headed towards his villain and exploding in the center of the creature's chest. In a howl of pain, the demon exploded into nothingness, and all that was left of him, was a pile of dust, and a smoke trail leading upward from the pile of ash.

The hurried footsteps came down the stairs as he heard yells of "Oh my god", and "Holy crap." He felt someone touch him, and move him away from the wreckage, probably his father, still strong in his old age, and then he felt warm in all the places where it hurt. In seconds his pain was gone, all pain that was in his body had left and he knew Paulina had healed him. He opened his eyes, and was greeted by worried sisters and parents.

"Honey, are you okay?" Paige asked, stroking his now wet hair from the amount of sweat he had been perspiring while in his panic. "Sort of…" Henry answered sitting up on the loveseat he had been placed on while being healed. "I discovered my power…I am like you mom, I can move things with my mind, but with orbing." Henry explained looking to a very proud mom who had put her hand to her mouth. "Oh sweetie, you inherited a power from _me_?" Paige asked, truly touched.

Before he could answer the phone began to ring, and he laid back his head on the seat. He smiled in comfort. Not only did he find out what his powers were, but he killed a demon. Not many could if confronted alone, and he was proud of himself for that. Looking to his mother who had answered the phone, all the happiness had left his face. Paige looked horror-struck and answered into the receiver, "Of course, we will be right over, and you can count on it, we will find him."

Paige pressed the OFF button on the phone and placed the cordless back on its receiver. Paige turned to the whole family before she spoke. "Chris has gone missing…"

**XXX**


	8. The Search Begins

"_The Search Begins_"

The news of Chris' disappearance spread through the Halliwell family like wild fire. Within two hours of the phone call that Paige had received from Piper, the entire Halliwell clan had arrived at the Manor. Fourteen people crowded the Manor as the Charmed Ones made their way up the large staircase and up the narrow set of stairs to get to the Attic.

Piper twirled quickly behind her sisters, her hair whipping behind her and she shut the door carefully, not wanting the people downstairs to hear her, though being on the top floor of the house took care of most of the noise. "Honey, how do you know Chris is really missing?" Phoebe asked, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail on her attempt to get to the Manor as fast as she could; she was still in her flannel pink pajama pants, and a red tank top, with purple fluffy slippers to match. Piper's face was forced into concentration, lines hardening on her forehead. She walked past Paige and Phoebe and headed for the Book. "I never saw Chris come in this morning, and I got a call from Bill, the Assistant Manager and said that Chris never locked up or cleaned up P3." Piper said, and started to flip through the green tome. The triquetra on its cover seemed to gleam at the sight of the Charmed Ones together again.

"What are we looking for then?" Paige asked, coming behind Piper and looking over her shoulder. "I don't know, Phoebe, I need you to go into Chris' room and see if you can get a vision or something…" Piper said, looking at the middle sister for only seconds before flipping back through the Book once more. Phoebe and Paige looked at one another for a moment and she sighed. Phoebe hadn't told her sisters that she had not received a vision in over 3 years, since the last time she really had to use her powers. She turned away from Paige and Piper and she began to descend from the Attic.

Paige held Piper's shoulders tight in her hands. "We'll find him honey, don't worry…" Paige said, putting her head on the Head Halliwell's shoulder. She heard Piper begin to weep and she turned Piper around to face her, and Paige held her in a deep embrace. "I don't know where he is, if he is safe, or hurt…" Piper cried, returning the embrace in return. "I know, we'll get him though, don't worry, we will…" Paige said, and hoped it were true. _Please be safe…_Paige thought to herself and released each other, Piper continued to skim the Book of Shadows, while Paige grabbed a crystal that was tied at the opposite end of the tip with black cord, and opened a map of San Francisco.

**XXX**


	9. The Water Glass

"_The Water Glass_"

Henry walked into the brightly lit Halliwell kitchen. Henry looked to the center of the kitchen, a young woman with wavy brown hair which was piled up on top of her head, stood hovering over a bowl of water. Walking up to his cousin Patricia, he touched her shoulder gently and sighed. This was tough on all of them, but he was confused as to why she was staring in the water.

"Hey Patty," Henry said with a smirk. Patricia hated it when the family called her by their grandmother's name. She felt it to be too old sounding, and degrading for her own personal 'cool' style. Patricia scowled at her cousin, and turned her head back to the bowl. Confusion spreading across the First Born's face, he glanced at the water himself, then looked back to the young Halliwell.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, annoyed by what he was oblivious to. "I am trying to get a vision." Patricia explained. Though she was the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, only her sister Patience had inherited the power of clairvoyance. "But you don't get premonitions…" Henry stated, confused by Patricia's intentions.

"Yes, but my mother taught me a method of foresight as well." Patricia explained, pulling Henry back to the bowl. "It is called water gazing." She explained, putting Henry in front of the bowl. "You focus hard enough on what you desire, and you will see things in the water. It is really complicated; even I haven't gotten it yet…" Patricia admitted, staring at the water once more, and made a half smile to Henry. Brushing a loose hair behind her ear, she watched Henry as he stared at the water.

Henry gazed into the water. Something seemed to pull him close into the depths of the water. He couldn't look away, and something seemed to appear in the water. A picture rippled into appearance, and Henry continued to stare helplessly.

A light strip that went from one side of the room to the other was the only light in the concrete walls. No windows were visible to show the outside world, and all that was left was a narrow cot, and toiletry in a corner in the back of the cell. A man was huddled in the corner. His head leaning on his arms which itself was leaning on his legs. He was unmoving at first, and Henry's perception told him at first that he was dead, but a slight movement caught his attention. The head lifted, and in prickled facial hair, and dark circles under his eyes, Henry noticed it to be none other than Chris.

Henry suddenly snapped out of his vision, and stared to Patty who had an expression between confusion and anger. Henry put the moment of her pettiness out of his mind and simply said, "I know where Chris is…"

**XXX**


	10. Summoning A Kidnapper

"_Summoning A Kidnapper_"

The attic was full of the Halliwell clan. The husbands of the witches stayed downstairs except for Leo who stood promptly by Piper's side. The Charmed Ones stood by the Halliwell Book of Shadows, holding the Book by its bind, Piper felt another tear roll down her cheek.

After hearing what Henry had told them about his vision, the sisters had decided to summon the kidnapper, to reveal who had taken Henry, and identify his location. With three crystals in place, they were ready for the summoning. Phoebe came to Piper's side, and held a small paper in her hand. Paige came next to her sisters, and Phoebe held the paper in the center of the trio.

_We call upon the Power of Three,_

_To stop an evil entity, _

_Bring to us the one who steals,_

_To stop the many one of deals._

In swirling white lights, in the center of the cage that had been laid out, the lights dimmed and in the center of the room, a young blonde woman appeared. Wyatt quickly placed the crystal to complete the square. Watching the cage light up, and the cage became prominent.

The woman looked up, and her eyes fumed with fury. "Who are you?" the woman hissed, her expression looking as if to kill. "We are the ones who will be asking the questions." Piper stated, watching the woman who continued to watch her on the floor.

"I know who you are…" the woman replied, looking around, and suddenly she chuckled. "You are the famous Halliwells…" she replied, looking around her, and seeing the many cousins, and family members of the Halliwell family. "If you keep me here, your beloved Chris will die." She smiled.

The many women left the room suddenly, trying to keep themselves from showing weakness in front of the young woman, not wanting to be weak. "Guess your family is not as strong as you thought…" the woman responded, keeping a weary eye on Wyatt and Henry who were still inside the attic watching attentively. "You…" Piper said, starting to advance, anger on her face, and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, and the tears continued to flow down her face.

Piper rushed herself out of the attic, with her sisters following suit. Piper tried to not show her weakness, but her motherly instincts were getting the better of her. Wyatt glared at the woman who they didn't know was Kelly. Henry looked her over, and Kelly looked to her as well. Smiling, Kelly stared at Henry and said, "You'll all be next…"

Henry walked out of the attic, watching the young woman, who began to cackle evilly as he left. Closing the door, Henry listened as the woman continued to laugh as he descended down the staircase…

**XXX**


	11. The Decision

"_The Decision_"

Henry walked down the last step and watched everyone crowd around Leo and Piper. Comforting them as much as possible, Patricia was holding Melinda in her arms, comforting the girl like a child.

Henry brushed past all this, and walked into the conservatory. He thought about all that had happened to him these past few hours. He had received his powers, his cousin was gone, he was able to read the future to notice where he was…

It suddenly occurred to Henry something he had never thought before. If he had gotten his mother's telekinetic orbing powers, wasn't it possible for him to have her orbing power too?

He knew how his mother's power of orbing worked. You had to think of the person and their location in your mind. Once you got it locked in your mind, you just…go. He walked to the wall where the living room was still crammed with members of the family, and he sighed. Watching them all mourn together, and Henry knew he would have to be the one to bring Chris back.

Walking to the center of the conservatory again, he pictured his vision in his mind, seeing Chris alone in the cell, cornered. In bright swirling blue orbs, Henry was engulfed by the light, and a bright smile on his face erupted as he disappeared from the Halliwell Manor.

**-X-**

In the same magnificent appearance, Henry appeared in the dark cell. Looking around he smiled. He actually did it! The expression of accomplishment still spread on his face he felt someone grab his shoulder. Turning quickly, he watched a weak Chris, his eyes drooping in weakness, he coughed and answered, "Henry…what are you doing here?"

Henry was about to answer, and suddenly a shrill alarm rang throughout the room and the sound bounced off the walls hitting the duo twice as loud. Covering his ears, Henry watched as a rush of men with guns held firmly in their hands and lifted toward the intruder…Henry.

Watching the men file in, guns raised, Henry lifted his hands in surrender, Chris whispered into Henry's ear, "You shouldn't have come for me…"

**XXX**


	12. The Meeting

"_The Meeting_"

Henry watched the men with their guns raised, and his arms held upward. Suddenly, Henry heard heavy footsteps come through the door. The man parted ever so slightly, not looking backward to let a man with short black hair, muscled chest, and scruffed facial hair in a business suit enter.

Putting hands in his pockets, the man smiled brightly at Henry. "So, you must be the famous Henry Mitchell-Matthews…" the man said, more to himself than to Henry. "Who are you?" Henry asked, watching Chris back up and sit on the cot, keeping his eye contact away from the soldiers.

"People around here call me The Boss." The Boss replied. Walking around, he watched Henry, and stopped behind him. "Now, that you have entered, what do you plan on doing?" The Boss asked smiling.

"I am here to make an exchange, nothing more." Henry replied, ready to use his powers if needed. "We do not do exchanges here." The Boss replied, walking back around Henry and stood in front of him. Henry glanced at the guns, and held a hand out. "Gun!" he called, but nothing happened, he called once more and no reply.

The Boss laughed once more, and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "This room allows magic to enter, but never leave, so your powers are useless." He explained, and Henry dropped his hands…defeated.

"What will I get out of this exchange?" The Boss asked, curious of what Henry had to offer. "My powers are powerful, bottled for over 20 years, you get my abilities, and Chris goes free." Henry explained. The Boss put a finger to his chin and stroked. He put his gaze to the floor and looked up. "Fine." The Boss replied and snapped his fingers. The men pulled Chris out of the cell, and two men guided him out of sight.

"Congratulations, you are now a new member of our family!" The Boss said, and walked out of the cell. "Lock it up!" he called, and the men filed out just as quickly as they entered and the door shut tight, and Henry heard the clicking of the door locking. The lights shut off, leaving Henry in the dark…

**XXX**


	13. What Comes Next?

**A/N: Okay, well I know I don't talk much in the author's notes about this series cause the story was more important than me chatting over the past 11-12 weeks. Well, this is it, the final chapter of First Born. I hope you all like the ending, and I hope you all liked the story. Just as a spoiler, I know you all will hate me at the end of this chapter. Anyways, look out for the next series of the Matthew-Mitchells Family as Twinlighters appears. Without further ado, enjoy the final chapter…of First Born. **

"_What Comes Next?_"

_Two weeks later…_

Chris stumbled to the large Victorian Manor's steps. He had spent the last two weeks attempting to arrive home. Stepping slowly up the steps to the top step, he opened the door. Walking through the foyer, he looked for someone, some family member to save him.

Piper walked in from the kitchen with a floral embroidered oven mitt on, and pt the hot pan on the coolers on the dining room table. Looking to the hallway, she saw Chris and stopped her cooking, running to Chris, who looked worse than she remembered him ever being. Pulling him into her quick embrace, she stroked his sweat drenched hair, and couldn't care less, holding him with her motherly touch.

**-X-**

Chris took another drink of water, and gently placed the cup on the table. Pulling the cotton navy blue blanket close to his chest, he looked to Paige, Piper, Melinda, Wyatt, and Leo.

"And he sacrificed himself for you?" Paige asked, feeling relief and worry at the simultaneous moment. She had not heard or seen Henry since that day two weeks ago and now she learned that he was locked in a cell somewhere unknown.

"Yeah, he stood up to The Boss, the man who runs the place. I don't know what their intentions are. They are after powers, but I don't think they are warlocks…" Chris said, confused.

Paige left Chris' side and began to ascend up the stairs. Continuing Piper walked to the base and looked upward. "Paige, what are you going to do?" she called, and Paige continued walking, not turning backward. Determination struck on her face, she answered in a low tone, "Save me son…"

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
